Knight in Shining Armour
by Hermione Alanna Granger
Summary: *one-shot* A short snog-let(sort of) on Halloween. Involves Pumpkin Pie and H/Hr.


Knight in Shining Armour  
  
Title: Knight in Shining Armour  
  
Author name: Hermione Alanna Granger  
  
Author email: hermione_lily_granger@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Keywords: Halloween Hermione  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF  
  
Summary: Just some late Halloween fluff. Involves Harry, Hermione and lots of Pumpkin Pie. Done by Lils and Callie.  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Author notes: I hope everyone will enjoy this story. It is a story written by me and Remus's Nymph, who is the beta as well. It's dedicated to everyone at HMS Pumpkin Pie (from me) and to S.H.A.L.L.O.W. (from Remus's Nymph). Sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
  
Hermione sat in front of her mirror, frowning slightly as she attempted to tame her hair. She was having dinner with Harry tonight, and she wanted to look her best, though she was not sure why she was going to great lengths for Harry. Her roommate, Rosalva Ziems, entered her room with a grin.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Thanks, Rose."  
  
Rose took her wand out, and cast a spell on Hermione's hair. At once it became silky and smooth, flowing down her back in soft brown waves.  
  
"Wow, I never even knew this spell."  
  
"You don't spend enough time with girls, Hermione, dear. You're always with Harry," she added slyly, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed, and turned away. "He's my best friend, Rose. Of course I'm with him often."  
  
"What about Ron, then? He's your best friend, too."  
  
"Well, he has Lavender."  
  
"In the same way Harry has you," Rose muttered, as she started deciding how to do up Hermione's hair.  
  
"What did you say, Rose? Oh, never mind, I heard it. It's different. We're friends, don't you understand?" Hermione said, with a hint of exasperation in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and Lucius Malfoy is not a Death Eater."  
  
Hermione chose to be silent on that. She looked through the mirror, as Rose started doing Hermione's hair in many different styles.  
  
"I think, Hermione, we should leave your hair like this. It makes you prettier."  
  
"Whatever you say," she shrugged. "I'm wearing the blue dress."  
  
"You mean the new one, the sparkly and clingy one?"  
  
"It's not that bad, Rose. It's a very modest dress."  
  
"Well, you've got to wear a bit of jewellery and make-up, and you'll be done. Take out your dress first."  
  
After Hermione had put on the dress, she stepped out. Rose gave her an approving glance, and said, "Very pretty. Harry will love it. Now, for the make-up."  
  
"Don't use too much, Rose. You know I don't like it very much."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Rose set off to work, then stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Lovely, now, all you need is the sapphire necklace."  
  
Hermione opened her drawer, and took out a lovely box; the necklace had been her mother's. Her fingers trembled as she lightly touched the satin blue case. Hermione's mother had died of cancer the previous year, and Hermione blamed herself for not taking better care of her.  
  
Rose took the box from Hermione gently, and opened it. The brilliant blue sapphire gave off an incandescent glow. Hermione felt her voice catch in her throat as she saw the sapphire for the second time after she had gotten it.  
  
Rose stepped back. "Have a nice evening, Hermione. You're all set for now. Harry's coming soon. I'll go wait by the door while you prepare whatever you need."  
  
**********  
  
Hermione nodded absently, fingering the necklace again. She gave a great sigh. This had been a great burden for her, knowing that she could not save her mother. She heard a knock on the door, and the sound of Rose greeting Harry. Taking her blue handbag, she went out of her room, and into the corridor. Her father smiled at her from downstairs, as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she said, giving him a huge hug.  
  
He smiled at her, but said to her father, "Good evening, Mr Granger. You don't mind me taking Hermione for dinner, do you? I mean, it's our anniversary. Fifteen years of a wonderful friendship."  
  
Mr Granger nodded, "Sure, go ahead. I won't be alone. I'm expecting some company for a chat later on. Have a nice day."  
  
Hermione and Harry went out of the door, while Harry looked over at Hermione. "I've booked a place at the Leaky Cauldron, and asked for a private parlour, so that people wouldn't disturb us. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yes, anything is fine," she said absently.  
  
"You know, Hermione, you look very pretty. I mean every day you look pretty, but you look even prettier today," he said, grinning at her bashfully.  
  
Hermione smiled, "I've gone great lengths to make myself presentable. I'm glad you like it."  
  
"You went great lengths to dress up? What for? It's just me."  
  
"You're very special to me, Harry, more so than you'll ever realize."  
  
They held hands, stood for a moment, then disapparated. Hermione had anti- apparation wards in her house to prevent people ending up in her house by "accident". They were suddenly greeted by Tom, the bartender.  
  
"Welcome, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger. Do come in. You've made reservations for two in a private parlour, correct?"  
  
"Exactly, thank you, Tom," Hermione murmured.  
  
Harry cast Hermione an amused sidelong glance, which she ignored. They sat down, and ordered their food. Once the waitress had left, they began talking again.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione reached for her menu to order desert. "I think I'll have some ."  
  
"Pumpkin pie," she and Harry said at the same time.  
  
They cast each other a surprised look. The waitress nodded, smiled at Harry, and left. "I've always loved pumpkin pie," Hermione said.  
  
"I love it too. It's so nice and wholesome."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
"Have you heard from Ron recently?"  
  
"No. He's been busy with his Quidditch career. He's recovering really fast from our break-up."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. Do you still. love him?"  
  
"No, not really. I like.someone else," she concluded, with a faint blush. "I'm just upset he was the person who suggested breaking up. It did hurt me."  
  
Hermione paused, as the waitress came back in, smiling a bit too excessively at Harry. She put the pumpkin pies on the table, before sashaying out again. Harry rolled his eyes heavenwards.  
  
"She's being ridiculous."  
  
"Actually, she's not, Harry. I'd do it too, if I were her," Hermione said in a whisper, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
Harry stared at her. She blushed, picked up her fork, and began taking tiny bites of the pie, while Harry continued looking at her. She dared not lift her head, afraid she'd meet eyes of the deepest emerald gazing right back at her. The silence hanging between them was tense and awkward.  
  
"Hermione." She heard him speak, but did not dare to look up. "Hermione."  
  
Unwillingly she looked up at him. He was smiling a little, "Actually, I wouldn't mind if it were you."  
  
Hermione gaped at him, "I. think you should start on your pie, Harry."  
  
He nodded, and started on his pie, casting glances at her occasionally. After Harry paid for the bill, they walked out to Diagon Alley.  
  
**********  
  
Diagon Alley was quite deserted, as most people were having dinner or elsewhere. Harry and Hermione kept silent, their emotions in turmoil. Hermione gave a huge sigh, and Harry stopped walking, pulling her towards him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, surprised, not looking at him.  
  
"I was wondering." He stopped for a moment.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowing as she frowned at him. "Do continue," she said tersely.  
  
He tilted her chin, and lightly brushed his lips across hers. Hermione's eyes grew wide. As if planned, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him. She could practically feel him grin. He rested his hands on her hips, and pulled her closed towards him. To Hermione the kiss felt magical, she could swear the sky had lit up with fireworks. Harry gently nipped her lips, and then parted them with his tongue. It wasn't lust, it was pure romance. They both felt it. Hermione deepened the kiss; her scent was already driving Harry mad. Then they slowly drew apart, both gasping for air.  
  
Ever since they were eleven-years-old, Halloween were always a day of special occasion. Fifteen years ago, she had met her best friends for life. Now, fifteen years later, she had at last found the person who would always be there for her. And she knew she would always be there for him too.  
  
It was the best Halloween ever. Years later, Hermione would always remember that day, and hold it close to her heart.  
  
For it was then her dreams came true. Her knight of shining armour swept her off her feet, and she never fell.  
  
********** 


End file.
